Mortal Kombat Arenas
Below shows multiple lists of arenas (earlier known as Kombat Zones) from the Mortal Kombat series. Introduced in Mortal Kombat #Goro's Lair #Palace Gates #Pit Bottom (hidden) #Shang Tsung's Courtyard #Shang Tsung's Throne Room #The Pit #Warrior Shrine Introduced in Mortal Kombat II #Armory #Dead Pool #Evil Tower #Kahn's Arena #Kombat Tomb #Living Forest #Pit II #Portal #Wastelands of Outworld Introduced in Mortal Kombat 3 (Ultimate and Trilogy) #Balcony #Bank #Bell Tower #Bridge #Graveyard #Hell #Hidden Portal #Kombat Temple #Jade's Desert #Kahn's Kave #Lost Bridge #Noob Saibot's Dorfen #Pit III #Rooftop #Soul Chamber #Star Bridge #Street #Subway #The Temple #Tomb #Waterfront Introduced in Mortal Kombat 4 (Gold) #Blood Stone Mines #Elder Gods' Arena #Fire Well #Ice Pit #Ladder? #Netherrealm #Prison #Reptile's Lair #Shaolin Temple #Tomb #Wind World Introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance (Tournament Edition) #Acid Bath #Celestial Portal #Dragonfly #Drum Arena #House of Pekara #Kuatan Palace #Lava Shrine #Lin Kuei Temple #Lost Tomb #Lung Hai Temple #Moloch's Lair #Nethership (exterior) #Palace Grounds #Quan Chi's Fortress #Sarna Ruins #Shang Tsung's Palace #Swamp #Water Temple #Wu Shi Academy Introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deception #Beetle Lair #Chamber of Artifacts #Dark Prison #Dragon King's Temple #Dragon Mountain #Falling Cliffs #Golden Desert #Hell's Foundry #Liu Kang's Tomb #Lower Mines #Nethership Interior #Nexus #Sky Temple #Slaughterhouse #Yin Yang Island Introduced in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon #Lumber Mill #Meteor Storm #Outworld Spire #Pyramid of Argus #Tekunin Warship Introduced in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe # Apokolips #Bat Cave #Fortress of Solitude #Gotham City #Oan Senate #Metropolis #Raiden's Temple #Special Forces Base #Themyscira #UN Space Station Introduced in Mortal Kombat (2011) # Chamber of the Flame # Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits # Shang Tsung's Garden # Training Room Introduced in Mortal Kombat X # Dead Woods # Destroyed City # Emperor's Courtyard # Jinsei Chamber # Krossroads # Kove # Kuatan Jungle # Outworld Marketplace # Refugee Kamp Introduced in Mortal Kombat 11 # Special Forces Desert Command # Black Dragon Fight Club # Tarkatan Kamp # Shinnok's Bone Temple # Shaolin Trap Dungeon # Shang Tsung's Island Ruins # Black Market Alley # Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly # Sea of Blood # Lost Hive of The Kytinn # Kronika's Keep (Kronika's Hourglass, Prehistoric Age, Chaotian Age) # Kotal Koliseum # Kharon's Ship # Wu Shi Dragon Grotto # Goro's Lair # Shirai Ryu Fire Garden # Koliseum Beast Pen # Tank Garage Bunker # Tournament Konquest Arenas These arenas only appear in the Konquest Mode of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. They never appear during arcade or versus arenas, although they can be selected in the character select screen manually. They also lack special features such as Death Traps and weapons. #Arctika #Botan Jungle #Chamber of Daegon #Edenian Ruins #Krimson Forest #Lin Kuei Palace #Netherrealm Cliffs #Red Dragon Caverns #Reiko's War Room #Scorpion's Lair #Shao Kahn's Balcony #Shao Kahn's Throne Room #Shinnok's Spire #Shinnok's Throne Room Adventure Games Arenas that only appear in the Mortal Kombat adventure games. Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero # Prison of Souls # Pyramid of Shinnok # Sea of Immortality Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks # Soul TombsCategory:Arenas Category:Locations Category:Mortal Kombat Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat II Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat X Arenas Category:MK vs. DCU Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Areas Category:Konquest Mode Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Locations Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Arenas